


Machine

by ilovekyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bisexuality, ChanSoo Week (EXO), M/M, Multi, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekyungsoo/pseuds/ilovekyungsoo
Summary: "Estar apaixonado por você, Kyungsoo, é como fumar."Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Chanyeol.Ele sabia, mais do que qualquer coisa, que seu contrato rigoroso de artista não admitiria nem um, nem outro.De qualquer maneira, ele nunca foi muito de se importar.Porque Kyungsoo fumava às vezes.E Chanyeol só estava apaixonado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Fumaça

**Author's Note:**

> Em todos esses anos nessa indústria vital, essa é a primeira vez que isso me acontece... em outras palavras, desculpinhas se acabar ficando um completo desastre. É o primeiro romance que escrevo.
> 
> "Como você anda esses dias? Nada de especial?  
> Apenas essas palavras típicas passam pela minha cabeça  
> Na verdade, meus sentimentos são mais profundos que o oceano  
> As palavras que eu realmente quero dizer são 'fique comigo'"  
> — EXO, XOXO (The 1st album XOXO Repackage)
> 
> BOA LEITURA! ❤

**[Chanyeol on]**

Foram precisamente dois segundos depois que ele levou o cigarro aos lábios que me deu conta de que estava apaixonado por ele. Faz anos que trabalhávamos e basicamente morávamos juntos. E nossos contratos eram realmente muito rigorosos. Não faça plásticas, não namore, não use óculos, não fume ... Mas lá estava Kyungsoo, na minha frente, tragando um cigarro e me encarando com um sorriso irônico, como quem diz "por quem você não viu, não é?" . É, eu realmente não esperava por essa. Estava boquiaberto.

Estávamos na área de lazer de um sobrado alugado no interior de Seul. Tiraríamos alguns dias depois de uma sequência exaustiva de shows. Era um tempo precioso para descansar, mas curto demais para o trabalho de ir para casa. Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira reclinável, com cotovelos apoiados no joelho, ainda estupefato com uma cena.

\- O que é? - Ele disse entre uma risada, chutando minha perna de leve.

\- Desde quando você fuma? - Perguntei, espantado como um idiota. E ao mesmo tempo meio extasiado pela descoberta.

\- Comece esse ano, mas só fume às vezes. Só quando preciso desesperadamente desestressar. - Confessou, dando uma longa tragada.

Eu entendia completamente. Mas não me acostumaria tão cedo com a ideia de DO fumar. Faria mal para sua saúde e era muito arriscado para sua carreira. Apesar de ser uma coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

\- Quando estou chegando no meu limite, eu como. Muito. Comentei.

\- E eu cozinho. Mas às vezes não é o suficiente.

Ele virou, ficando de costas para mim. Eu poderia ver uma fumaça que subia diante dele. Apesar de surpreender, não consegui parar de apreciar essa imagem. Já fez um tempo desde que meus pensamentos sobre o Soo deixaram de ser inocentes. Eu não me via como um garoto bissexual, e muito menos via ele se admitindo assim, mas como coisas terminadas. Quer dizer, acabei de acontecer.

As coisas alteradas quando alterações normais causam sensações estranhas em mim. Se ele arrumasse a garota da minha camisa, sorrisse sem motivo, me lançasse olhares durante o show ou me tocasse arrependidamente, já era o suficiente para o meu coração díspar. Ou coisa pior. Cheguei a pensar que eu tinha arritmia cardíaca.

Mas infelizmente não era arritmia.

Houveram ainda situações em que senti uma tensão sexual tão grande que cogitava sair correndo. Nossos olhares se encontram e ficam presos em nenhum outro, e eu era incapaz de desviar. Kyung cedia ao dar uma risadinha, me olhar confuso ou dizer algo sobre as minhas orelhas. E eu fico imensamente agradecido por ele me tirar o transe que era olhar nos seus olhos.

Depois de passar por tanta tortura, decidi evita-lo um pouco. Eu precisava de paz. Por alguma razão, senti que ele também pode me evitar. Era necessário e desconfortável, mas meu corpo estava meio cansado dos batimentos acelerados que ele me provocava várias vezes por dia.

No entanto, aquele maldito cigarro pressionado entre os lábios já havia acabado de massacrar a esperança de que eu tivesse o poder de esquecer tudo isso e voltar ao normal. Apenas aquela cena foi capaz de transformar em inútil todo o meu esforço para afastar-lo. Eu nunca desejei tanto algo como desejável ser aquele cigarro. Aquele perverso, nocivo e cruel cigarro.

Voltei à realidade quando ouvi um som de plástico sendo desmontado. Kyungsoo tirava um saquinho do bolso. Ele colocou o cigarro lá dentro e o devolveu no seu local de origem.

\- Você realmente pensa em tudo. Não esperava menos. - Brinquei. Era realmente arriscado jogar um bituca no lixo. Ele sorriu com o elogio. Eu estava ainda mais arrependido do que encontrei na área de lazer. Pressione o passo, deixe um pouco para trás, mas ele interrompe meus planos.

\- Yeol. Chamou-me.

\- Hum? - Respondi, sem me virar.

\- Não conte para os outros, ok? - Pediu.

\- Está bem. Vai para uma lista de segredos que eu posso usar contra você quando for conveniente.

\- Vai se ferrar! - Ele bradou.

_Mas eu já estava ferrado._


	2. Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mesmo conforme você vai para longe, como se estivesse me falando para olhar para a sua negra escuridão  
> Seus passos lentos são vagos, como se estivesse me falando para te seguir  
> Menina, apenas me diga o que você gosta  
> É como se você estivesse me falando para ir rápido"  
> — EXO, Ooh La La La (LOVE SHOT - The 5th Album Repackage)
> 
> BOA LEITURA! ♥

Já era noite e estávamos reunidos no chão da sala, formando um enorme círculo torto. Baekhyun e Minseok usaram todas as suas habilidades de agentes secretos para conseguir trazer bebidas alcoólicas para dentro daquela casa sem que nosso agente — sempre de supetão — descobrisse. Em consideração ao esforço de ambos, decidi desobedecer meu corpo e fingir que ainda estava disposto o suficiente para acompanha-los na bebida. Apesar de não ter feito muita coisa, o dia foi cansativo e longo demais para mim. Levantei do meu lugar e fui me sentar ao lado de Baek, para ver se eu conseguia sugar um pouco da energia que transbordava dele.

— Então, o que vamos jogar dessa vez? — Perguntou Jongdae, animado.

— Cartas não, por favor. O Baek começa a gritar demais e o Chanyeol pula em todo mundo. E vocês sabem que o Junmyeon rouba. — Declarou Sehun, negando-se completamente.

Junmyeon deixava barato, mas Baek e eu, não. Pulei em cima de Sehun, o derrubando, enquanto Byun berrava em seu ouvido “eu prometo que não vou gritar”. Todos riram.

— Ok. — Byun chamou a atenção, batendo palmas. — Hoje, eu trouxe um jogo inédito! — Essa frase fez com que todos se arrepiassem de medo. Principalmente por ele ter mexido as sobrancelhas daquele jeito diabólico. — Hoje é dia de PEPEROOO!

Sehun, Jongin e Jongdae seguravam a risada fazendo sinal de negativa com os dedos, enquanto Jun e Minseok caíram em gargalhadas (talvez de desespero). Soo engasgava-se com um sorrisinho nervoso, claramente pensando no melhor golpe para acertar Baek. Aquilo estava ficando divertido.

— Considerando que somos oito, faremos isso umas 50 vezes. — Ele ditava, ignorando nossas reclamações. — Em cada rodada, só se livra da punição os que terminarem com o menor pedaço de pepero.

Esses eventos incluindo álcool não ocorriam com muita frequência, o que nos deixava, de certa forma, animados. Éramos todos amigos que trabalhavam e basicamente moravam juntos, mas raramente bebíamos juntos. E nessa noite, o capetinha parecia determinado a nos embebedar o quanto antes. E quando ele queria algo, ia até o fim.

Na primeira rodada meu parceiro foi Byun. Acabamos com metade do palito em mãos, porque ele caiu devido à nossa risada descontrolada. Junmeyon parecia degustar bem suas derrotas enquanto o parceiro, Minseok, se sentia injustiçado. Dae e Kyungsoo foram bem, mas os vencedores da vez foram Jongin e Sehun.

Era engraçado ver o Sehun tentando se esquivar, Junmyeon sabotando a si mesmo para poder beber e os olhos ameaçadores do Kyung para quem ousasse chegar muito perto dos lábios dele. Quando foi a vez de Baek ser seu parceiro, ele não resistiu e começou a gargalhar dos biquinhos que o outro fazia. Mas não soltaram. Foram os vencedores.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar depois de ver a cara de pato que o Dae fazia quando o Minseok parecia convicto de que ia pegar o pedacinho minúsculo de pepero entre seus dentes. Tive a honra de ver Jongin dando uma cabeçada em Junmyeon e a risada interminável do Soo quando Sehun e Baek deram um selinho acidental.

Estávamos ficando embriagados.

Segurei a cabeça de Junmyeon, impedindo-o de escapar. Desde o início, anunciei que ganharia essa. Na metade do palito eu peguei em suas bochechas e senti quando meus dentes bateram nos dele. Era impossível nos vencer. Eu quase o comi por inteiro.

— Finalmente! Pensei que eu ia ter que beijar alguém. — Comentei.

— Você precisa de treinamento mesmo. Faz quantas décadas que não beija alguém? — Brincou Jongdae.

— E você venceu quantas por acaso?

— Três. — Ele mostrou a língua.

Cretino.

Na última rodada, quando todos estavam quase caindo de bêbados, era minha vez de ir com Kyungsoo. Assistimos a todos com a animação que nos restava, mas quando chegou nossa vez...os palitos acabaram. Eu senti que aquilo era um sinal - talvez eu tenha sentido isso por estar um pouco bêbado. Mas a questão é que para mim, aquele pepero simbolizava a meu inocente coração caso continuasse com essa paixonite irrealizável por D.O.. Eu tentei não parecer decepcionado, mesmo quando ele suspirou aliviado depois de ouvir a notícia. Em meio as conversas sem sentido, ele batia em meu ombro e dava muitas risadas, muitas risadas mesmo. Risadas gratuitas e com formato de coração. Ele também estava meio grogue.

Eu e os garotos ficamos conversando até tarde, mas não tão tarde. Quando não tínhamos shows, acordávamos cedo para ensaiar, então era normal que fossemos para cama cedo. Era difícil desobedecer nosso relógio biológico, por mais que desejássemos fazer isso.

♡

Apesar de ter deitado cedo, acabei acordando no meio da madrugada, com umas pontadas de dor na cabeça e a boca seca. Eu já tinha sido mais forte para a bebida, aliás, o mais forte, depois do Jun.

Quando sai do quarto e me desloquei até a cozinha, pude ver que a geladeira estava aberta, pois sua luz ofuscava quem quer que fosse que estivesse em sua frente, provavelmente na mesma situação que eu. O — ainda — desconhecido levou o jarro de água até a boca e o reflexo da luz no vidro fez meus olhos doerem. Quando o indivíduo fechou a porta, vi que era o Do, em seu pijama cinza. Pisquei e tentei olhar de novo, só para confirmar. Era realmente ele. Estava segurando o jarro de água com a mão direita e, assim que me aproximei mais, voltou a levar o jarro até a boca. Ele, Do Kyung Soo, a pessoa mais regrada, limpa e organizada, estava encostando a boca no jarro que era de uso coletivo.

— Eu estou descobrindo muitas coisas ruins sobre você hoje. — Disse-lhe, tirando o jarro de sua mão.

— A bebida me deixou nojento igual a você. — Revidou.

— Hum? — Grunhi ironicamente, já com o jarro na boca também. Se ele podia, eu também podia.

Kyungsoo riu.

O baixinho começou a se esticar, procurando nos armários algo para saciar a sua fome depois da bebedeira. Eu continuava bebendo água direto do vidro, observando-o. Era engraçado o jeito como ele ficava na ponta dos pés por alguns segundos e logo se desequilibrava. Comecei a ficar com dó dele. Ele até alcançaria, mas se estivesse sóbrio. Guardei a água e fui até onde ele estava, colocando a mão onde ele tentava alcançar. Assim que toquei em sua mão, ele a puxou de volta. O movimento brusco me assustou. Em suas mãos, um saquinho que ele abria de modo barulhento, tentando enxergar seu conteúdo naquele semi escuro. Ele se voltou para mim, enfiando um palito na minha boca.

_Era um pepero. Salgado._

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ele colocou a outra ponta na boca, deslizou suas mãos para meus braços e começou a mastigar devagar. Muito devagar. Dolorosamente devagar. Fiquei parado, em choque. A cada segundo sua boca ficava mais próxima da minha. E ele era realmente muito bonito. Eu sentia meu corpo implorando para que eu fizesse algo e minha mente implorando para que eu saísse correndo.

Decidi aproveitar aqueles segundos que me pareciam horas para observá-lo e ter o gostinho do que seria beijá-lo. Mas quando sua mão veio parar na minha nuca, pressionando-me para baixo e seu corpo, quase colado ao meu, parecia esticado para alcançar o palito que já estava próximo demais dos meus lábios, decidi que era hora de parar. Soltei o pepero, que caiu silencioso no chão. Soo soltou-me e lançou um olhar irritado.

— Eu fiquei curioso. — Confessou, com a voz carregada.

— Com o q-quê? — Gaguejei, voltando a respirar.

— Se a gente tinha chance de ganhar. — Respondeu ele, me dando as costas e indo se encostar no balcão. — Mas acho que não. — Completou, indiferente.

Minha mente começou a funcionar em passos de tartaruga e meu corpo estava todo tenso. Os lugares onde senti seus toques começaram a formigar. Quando minhas pernas pareciam estáveis o suficiente para que eu pudesse fugir para meu quarto, tive a impressão de estar mesmo correndo.

_— Boa noite, Soo. — Sussurrei, antes de desaparecer._


	3. Touché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Meus amigos tirariam sarro de mim se me vissem  
> Meu jeito e as coisas que digo, são tão bregas  
> Mas quando estou na sua frente  
> Não me importo nem um pouco"  
> — EXO, Unfair (SING FOR YOU - Winter Special Album, 2015)
> 
> BOA LEITURA! ♥ ♡

_"Bom dia, princesa."_

Essa frase ecoou na minha cabeça, logo após as minhas primeiras tentativas de abrir os olhos. A voz era familiar, mas não reconheci de imediato. A dor tinha passado, mas a luz que passou de leve por minhas pálpebras foram o suficiente para que eu lembrasse da maldita geladeira. Ela havia me acompanhado em um pesadelo terrível.

Quando enfim tive coragem para acordar, me deparei com os olhos esbugalhados de Byun me encarando, mexendo aquelas sobrancelhas assustadoras e pronto para gritar nos meus ouvidos.

— Porra Baek! — Levantei num pulo e sentei na cama, com o coração disparado pelo susto. A luz do quarto estava acesa, o que fez com que minha mão automaticamente protegesse meus olhos.

— Dormiu bem? — Ele perguntou, ainda próximo, mexendo o pescoço como uma boneca. Era assustador. Essa era uma das milhares de desvantagens de dividir o quarto com ele. 

— Por que fez isso, seu bocó? — Confesso que estava irritado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia dar muito showzinho, porque quem costumava fazer isso com ele, era eu.

— Hum, nada. — Ele foi até sua cama e se sentou de frente para mim. — Eu só precisava falar com você. Não via a hora de falar com você.

Ele segurava uma risadinha travessa. Eu podia ver pelos olhos dele. Estava inquieto, ansioso.

— Quer me convidar para ser seu aliado na vingança que está tramando contra o Sehun? — Chutei, porque geralmente eram coisas assim.

— Não. — Negou ele, com um movimento exagerado de cabeça.

— Então o que foi? — Encarei-o, agora um pouco curioso.

— Ontem.

— O que tem ontem?

— Eu vi tudo.

— Tudo o que? — Meus batimentos pararam por um momento. Apesar de não ter sido visualmente comprometedor para um terceiro que tivesse visto a cena, para mim era o fim do mundo.

— Você bateu o dedo mindinho na perna da cama quando levantou de madrugada. Foi engraçado.

— Ah, isso...- Eu estava tão aliviado que tive que soltar o ar devagar. — Infelizmente você não tem provas para contar...

— E depois vi você com Kyungsoo.

Eu travei.

— Você viu? — Tentei pensar em algo para desviar de qualquer detalhe que pudesse me entregar. — Você também viu quando ele bebeu água direto da jarra? O Kyungsoo beb...

— Eu não sabia que você era bi. — Declarou ele, com uma expressão de confusão.

— Mas eu não sou bissexual. — Retruquei, sincero.

— Então o que foi aquilo ontem? Parecia que eu estava vendo um drama. — Quanto mais falava, mais parecia ficar engraçado para ele, e mais desgraçado eu me sentia. — O Soo bêbado parecia querer beijar você e você queria beijar o Soo bêbado.

— Mas eu não beijei!

— _Touché!_ Você acabou de confessar que queria! — Ele deu um gritinho, apontando seus dedos indicadores para mim. — Não beijou porque estava são o suficiente para não se aproveitar da situação. Se eu te conheço bem, você ficaria semanas com peso na consciência caso o fizesse, e depois faria de tudo para se desculpar com ele, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada.

— Bom, muito bom. — Bati palmas, improvisando a melhor cara de cínico que consegui. — Está escrevendo roteiros de novelas? Vai convidar a Shin Hye ou a Yoona para os papéis principais?

Baek levantou, fez um movimento com a cabeça, tirando a franja do rosto e comprimiu os lábios. Na língua dele, era o mesmo que dizer “você que pediu”.

— Vocês não se beijaram, okay. Eu concordo com essa parte. É um fato. — Ele andava de um lado para o outro, mexendo nos dedos. — Mas apesar de não ter acontecido, você olhou para ele do mesmo jeito que alguém olharia para um prato de bibimbap depois de ficar sete dias perdido no deserto. Seu corpo estava tão tenso que pensei que a Medusa tinha feito uma visita na cozinha. — Ele deixou escapar uma risada anasalada. — Mas todas essas coisas são triviais comparadas ao fato de que você saiu _CORRENDO_ , literalmente. — Ele cruzou os braços e eu ergui os meus, em rendição.

— Tá bom. — Passei a mão pelos cabelos, querendo sumir dali. Uma vontade tosca de chorar subia e descia, marejando meus olhos discretamente. Que merda estava acontecendo comigo? Por que eu reagia assim? — Eu ainda não sei se eu sou...bi.

— Okay, prossiga. — Concordou Baek, em sua pose de detetive. Sua gracinha me acalmou um pouco.

— Eu só gosto de um cara.

— Entendo. — Ele disse, simplesmente.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Fitei o piso de madeira, pensando nas besteiras que eu acabava de dizer. Baek sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, envolvendo meus ombros com seu braço esquerdo.

— Eu confesso que gostava mais das fanfics KaiSoo. E os cartazes são mais bem feitos também. Cheios de purpurina dourada, sabe? — Comentou, descontraído.

— _Você é um pateta. — Declarei, antes de começarmos a rir._


End file.
